


Sickies

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, The Fate of Atlantis DLC Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: Layla gets sick. A mildly uncomfortable conclusion is reached.Sequel to Empty.
Relationships: Victoria Bibeau & Layla Hassan
Kudos: 4





	Sickies

And so, Victoria stayed.

Which was a pretty good thing for Layla, because after ageing back up, she'd talked to Victoria properly, and they'd cried in each other's arms for several hours straight. According to Victoria, she'd originally been given a house on the Californian coast after being rescued from Atlantis, but she'd gotten sick and tired of staring at the sea every day, being reminded of Atlantis and Aletheia and all the lies they'd had to endure. So, she'd gotten Layla's address from the Brotherhood, dropped everything, and driven across the country to see if she could find Layla.

Layla was pretty damn happy that things had happened the way they did, really. Victoria had only officially moved in with her a few days ago, and the house that she'd previously despised already felt a lot like home. Her littlespace things scattered almost every surface, and finally, the house actually looked lived in. All the dirty dishes and stained bedsheets and so forth that she'd been putting off cleaning were done ("It's festering germs, Layla!"), and she could readily expect cuddles every night when she went to bed.

Layla was even happier for one reason - she'd gotten sick with a stomach bug of some kind, and had been dry-heaving into the toilet for the past two hours or so. Victoria was there the entire time, rubbing her back and humming comfortingly, and Layla knew that she was going to eventually regress, and sooner rather than later.

Suddenly, Layla froze, looking quite shocked. Something was happening, and she didn't quite know what, and it scared her. A lot. In the back of her mind, she knew what was happening, but she didn't want to face it... she didn't want to at all. She was going to wet herself. She helplessly looked back over her shoulder at Victoria, who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Look, baby," She said softly, running her fingers through Layla's hair, "I know that you're regressing, and even though you haven't wet before, you're feeling sick, and it was going to happen eventually. That's why we bought you nappies, just in case, remember sweetheart? Now, I don't think that you're actually going to throw up any time soon, so let's go and get you changed into a nappy and some nice, easy clothes, just in case, alright baby?"

Layla nodded limply, and she felt Victoria lift her up with hands under her armpits, moving to cradle Layla in her arms. Before long, they'd moved through to the bedroom, and Victoria set Layla down on her back on the bed, before going to pick out some clothes. She didn't pick out a onesie, like she usually did - all of their ones that were easy to work with were in the wash - so she picked out a cute, pastel-pink T-shirt, but no bottoms. Then came what Layla was, quite frankly dreading.

The nappy.

Well, maybe 'Dreading' was a bit of an overstatement. She did want to wear the nappy... she just didn't particularly want to use it. She'd never done anything like this before, but wetting a nappy would be better than making a puddle or staining the couch, right? Nevertheless, even as Victoria began to put the nappy onto her, Layla was very, very obviously nervous.

"What's wrong, my little Misthios?" Victoria asked, caressing one of Layla's cheeks. "There's no need to be embarassed. It's just us."

"I just don't feel very good, Mommy," Layla said quietly, refusing to tell the truth. A blush rose on her cheeks, and Victoria raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Are you sure, baby?" Victoria said softly. "I won't be angry, I promise." Layla hesitated for a moment, before swallowing lightly, looking away.

"I don't want to wet myself," Layla said, even more quietly. Victoria sighed softly, doing up the nappy, before sitting down on the bed, holding Layla close. For a few minutes, they just stayed there - Layla curled up in Victoria's lap, nuzzled up with her face pressed into Victoria's chest. It was surprisingly calm, with Victoria humming softly, rubbing Layla's back until she finally relaxed and calmed down. "I love you, Mommy," Layla said suddenly. Victoria hummed quietly, murmuring something close to 'I love you, too' - which was probably just muffled by Layla's hair.

They stayed like that for a while. Curled up together, loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY IT'S BEEN A WHILE.
> 
> Right! I promise that I'm back for good this time! And that I'll write a second chapter for this, with the actual wetting scene... I was gonna include that here but it's nearly 11 PM at night and I'm tired lol. And yes, I'm gonna return to the Energy Children Universe series, if I can, if anybody cares at this point (I'm considering rounding that off tbh). I do have plans to continue writing AC age regression fic, and I have plans for a Detroit: Become Human fic that's not age regression and a little darker to what I usually write.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the fic, and have a great day! :D


End file.
